The ability to deliver data at a high throughput and at a low latency via a mobility network is limited by the air interface. During peak data usage hours, a large number of users may overwhelm the mobility network, resulting in low data throughput. Radio interference of the air interface due to sharing may further reduce throughput and may adversely affect a user experience. In order to increase capacity of a mobility network, a network provider may allocate additional spectrum, build new sites, build smaller cells, or split cell sectors. Such approaches may be cost prohibitive (or may increase costs), may add complexity, and may have long lead times.
Traffic models indicate that downlink traffic volume of a network is generally higher than uplink traffic volume of the network. The downlink traffic volume may spike during peak data usage hours (e.g., between 12 pm and 6 pm). Traffic handling nodes of the network may be designed to accomodate a peak traffic load that occurs during the peak data usage hours. During off-peak hours, the downlink traffic volume may be significantly less than the peak traffic load, resulting in underutilization of network resources (e.g., for up to 18 hours each day).